


Beginnings

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Bane has lived a life of imprisonment or under the thumb of Ra's Al Ghul, and never had time to explore his sexuality. He finds himself in Gotham, in a seedy underground gay club. He finds himself drawn to one of the dancers, John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

This was, well, interesting. And not entirely unpleasant. Bane mused as the the slim body twirled around the metal pole. He didn’t quite feel the urge to take the man to bed as Barsad suggested he would, but he enjoyed the gracefulness that the man possessed all the same. 

Bane never had much time for carnal pleasures between surviving in the Pit and serving and training under Ra’s Al Ghul. Now that he was no longer serving a mission with Talia dead and Gotham still standing, disease and all, he found himself without his mask and a goal. The former was a blessing from the League Of Shadows in the form of a new delivery system for his sedative that left his face uncovered and apparently unrecognizable. It slightly annoyed him that once again no one cared who he was but he supposed it was a mercy as he would have been hunted like a wild beast until they killed him. 

Not having a goal was nearly unbearable, however. It wasn’t until Barsad’s mention of finding someone to warm his bed was met with heavy silence that the sleepy eyed man pushed harder.

"Brother, am I being too forward in guessing that you are a virgin?"

“Yes, you are being too forward.” Bane growled in response and shifted uncomfortably. Barsad grinned and patted his commander’s shoulder. Later he slipped two business cards with a club name and address on each.The first had female dancers and Bane immediately disliked the general atmosphere of distress and oppression. Ofcourse there were dancers who seemed to enjoy what they did but most had the dead eyes of people held against their will by circumstance. The second club seemed to cater to men who favored other men and was only marginally better. What made it better was the man holding Bane’s attention with each lithe movement.

When the man finished Bane decided he wished to see more of him and perhaps talk to him. If Bane was attracted to men, this one would be the most likely candidate. So he booked a private dance and sat patiently in what they called a champagne room. He scoffed at the flashy decor and disgusting display of wealth as he fiddled with his knot tying. 

"Well I can say I’m surprised you booked a dance, Mr. Big." The man smirked and sauntered into the room. "You hardly looked like you enjoyed it out there. I was afraid I was getting boring or something."

"I enjoyed it enough." Bane took a deep breath as the man openly looked him over. He wasn’t vain but he knew he was attractive without his mask so he took the man’s lingering gaze as a good sign.

"Oh really? Is that why you booked a double slot? Going to try to seduce me?" The man slid next to Bane and crossed his legs at the knee while looking at him with a certain playful fire in his eyes. 

"Seduction was not in my plan. I was told sex was not allowed in these rooms." Bane tried to search the man’s face for anything more than harmless mischief. Even though he could easily overtake the man physically, he was well aware that he didn’t have enough information to justify letting his guard down.

"No, but not everyone here follows the rules ofcourse." He grinned again and let his fingers trace the hard bicep closest to him. Bane enjoyed the warmth so he took his time forming his first question.

"How do you know that you prefer men?"

"You see where I work, right?"

"You don’t have to prefer men to work in a place like this any more than one needs to prefer violence to be a soldier." John raised an eyebrow and considered Bane’s words.

"Not just a pretty face, are you? No, I guess you’re right. As for an answer, well, I guess it’s all about how a man can make me feel things that a woman has yet to make me feel. Maybe it’s the way men smell or the way a big hand feels when I’m being touched by a man." Bane nodded and thought about his experiences with men and women and found that the majority of his most pleasurable encounters were with men. All of them had been comprised of fleeting touches and intense gazes but Bane was smart enough to know what they meant. But there never had been time for more and Bane was beginning to wonder what he was missing.

 

The rest of their time was spent sharing sexual experiences and lack thereof. Before long the man, John, figured out that Bane was indeed a virgin but he didn’t seem to be phased by it at all. In fact he seemed even more receptive to Bane’s questions.

"Come home with me." John smiled warmly but his voice had deepened. Bane couldn’t help but chuckle at the sudden boldness of the dancer. Would he be so interested if he knew who Bane was? He’d given a fake name, Donovan, and John didn’t seem to recognize him. He grinned wider as the smaller man scowled and straddled his lap. "I’m serious. I could show you what you’ve been missing." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Bane’s. It was warm and dry but it made Bane’s skin tingle. It had felt like a lifetime since he felt a kiss and John’s felt perfect.

"You barely know me, John."

“Yeah, but I’ve got good instincts.”

"Is that so? And what do those instincts tell you about me?" 

"They tell me that your more interested in sleeping with me than you’re letting on. And that you wouldn’t hurt me." Well then. Bane wasn’t convinced but the man was right, he was very interested in going home with him and he had no desire to do anything harmful to him. 

****************************

“C’mon, I’ll give you the grand tour later.” John grinned and dragged Bane into the bedroom. He wriggled out of his clothes like a second skin and scowled when he found Bane only half way through his own clothing. “If you want something done right-” Bane cut him off with a firm kiss, pulling the man against him and cupping his face gently. He reveled in the feeling of John melting into him and brushed his thumbs over the man’s cheekbones lightly. “You’re a quick study.”

"Then perhaps you should teach me something new.” 

"Shit do you know how sexy you sound?" Bane chuckled and let John strip him and guide them backwards to the bed while he got his fill of kissing the soft lips. He willingly fell back on the bed pulling John with him. The man grinned down at him and Bane felt the fire in his belly grow as he explored his broad chest. He groaned as John began to grind his hips against him. The sensation of their cocks rubbing against eachother sent shots of electricity across Bane’s body, pulling a surprised groan from him.

"Liked that didn’t you?" John laughed breathlessly as he gripped Bane’s shoulders and gave his hips a hard roll. Both men groaned and Bane grasped his hips roughly, holding him while his own hips shifted upward. He pulled John down by the back of his neck and kissed him roughly. He enjoyed the sounds that the man was making and wanted to draw more from him; so he experimented with varying pressure and even bit the soft lower lip gently when it made John yelp then moan. “Fuck we need to stop before things end before the good stuff begins."

"This is pretty damn good if you ask me." Bane growled and held John closer so that the man had to wriggle away with a snort.

"You have no idea, Donovan." He stretched to dig out a bottle of lubricant and a condom. Bane watched in awe as John fingered himself open slowly. He wanted to watch John’s fingers but he was held by the beauty of John’s serene face as he rocked back and forth on his own fingers. Maybe John would let him watch next time. If there was a next time. Bane couldn’t help himself when he lost his patience and ran a large hand along John’s loose jaw, his thumb slipping along John’s soft lips. "I think someone has a oral fixation." John chuckled and ran his tongue along the pad slowly.

"Perhaps. You have a lovely mouth. How can I not enjoy it? Especially when you use it to tempt me in such ways.”

“Yeah, you’re definitely not a Gotham boy. They don’t make sexy and smart men around here. Keep talking like that and I may have to keep you around. Ready?” John grinned and reached around to slide the condom onto Bane’s aching cock in one smooth movement. “I’m going to have to go slow since you’re a lot bigger than my last boyfriend. And don’t forget to breathe.” Bane raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why he would forget something so natural when he felt the head of his cock press pass the tight ring of muscles. Suddenly breathing was as alien to him as walking on water. His hands gripped John’s hips for control as he fought not only to breathe but to keep his hips still as well. John’s body felt incredible and Bane could feel the edges of his vision go fuzzy.

“Yeah, me too.” John gritted out in response to Bane’s strained breathing. “It’s only going to get better from here so stay with me, ok?” Bane nodded and attempted to loosen his hands as he became aware of his bruising grip on the narrow hips. “Don’t you dare let go. I wanna have a souvenir.” John covered one of Bane’s hands with his own. Bane’s eyes widened momentarily but he grunted and nodded as John bore down on him slowly until he was fully seated.

“You feel so-ungh!“ Bane lost his train of thought as John rolled his hips slowly, reminiscent of the way he wrapped his body around the pole at the club. He felt overwhelmed by his need to touch more of the man and to taste him again. John moaned as he rode him and sucked Bane’s thumb in the most obscene ways. Bane growled and captured his mouth again, licking into it and cataloguing the taste of John’s gum and something specifically John. “Amazing.” He kept his hand around John’s nape holding the panting man against him as John began to ride him roughly. His other hand gripped John’s hip harder, drawing a indulgent whimper from him. He began to meet John’s thrusts, bringing his own knees up to support John and as their bodies collided.

“Fuck yes! More! Harder!’ John babbled in between open mouthed kisses and dug his fingers into Bane’s chest. Both men were panting loudly and groaning as they sped towards orgasm and Bane could only follow John’s orders as he plowed into his body with less control. John’s body was so hot, so tight around him and suddenly the man was crying out, face pinched as warm cum shot across Bane’s chest. He hardly had any warning when his entire body seized with one final thrust and stars exploded across his vision. 

They lay together with John laying upon his broad chest and Bane couldn’t think of anything that could come close to what he was feeling. He wanted more and hoped that John would in fact want to keep him around for more sex.

“We really should clean up or run the risk of being stuck together. And believe me it is disgusting.” John’s voice had taken a decidedly rough sexiness and Bane felt his cock twitch weakly inside John. “You can’t seriously be getting hard again so soon! Fuck I am going to have to keep you around. Even if you’re a cuddler.” Bane simply grinned and stroked the other man’s back soothingly as he settled back against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt? Send it to me on my Tumblr @nerdwithapen!
> 
> Love Kudos and comments!


End file.
